


Making Peace

by Geonn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Technology, Masturbation, Other, Public Nudity, Sex in a TARDIS, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is left alone in the TARDIS and decides to use the time to have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Peace

She figured it was something she'd have to get used to, this mercurial scarecrow who went from manic to maudlin in the space of a wink. One minute they were zipping through the cosmos and the time vortex and the next he had them parked in the middle of nowhere. Last she saw, he was ducking his head back around the door telling her to stay put and that he'd be back in no time at all. Then he smiled, made a joke about 'no time,' and slammed the door behind him. Clara was left standing on the platform in the control room of the most incredible and impossible thing she'd ever seen. It was like the President of the United States asking you to watch his desk for five minutes while he ran to the loo, only more... _more_.

"Okay," she said with a cautious tone. She held out her palms to the console as if to calm it, assuring the machine she wasn't going to touch any buttons. "It's just you an' me until he gets back. We can handle this, hey? You let me fly you around a bit before. Took you into that, uh... pocket universe thing even though you were scared and I got you out, din't I? You and him both. So even though you don't like me, hopefully you trust me a little more than you did. So why don't we just agree to ignore each other until he gets back from, um, wherever? Sound good?"

Clara patted the console and the lights surged. She pulled back and looked around with a perturbed twist of her lips. "Want to be like that, then? Fine. No touching you. Completely hands-free." She strolled slowly around the perimeter with her hands behind her back, leaning slightly to the right so she could see all the slides and switches, bells and whistles, keys and punchbuttons, levers and gewgaws. She saw her reflection in the screens and pursed her lips as she looked toward the nearest point of egress into the rest of the ship. For some reason she'd been anxious about the idea of exploring the vastness of the TARDIS. Her first few days it had been all she could do to not explore, not the idea made her uncomfortable. She couldn't say why, exactly, but even the idea of going to the room the Doctor had set aside for her was unappealing. 

"You know what I think? I think you're jealous. You've had him all to your own for so long, just the two of you, and now I'm here and you think I'm taking your place. That it?" She smiled and looked up at the bright throbbing lights. At first it had seemed strange that the Doctor spoke with his TARDIS. But now she understood. Even in her short time aboard, she could sense it was more than a ship or a machine. She could almost hear its voice. She could only imagine how long the Doctor had been with it. He probably _could_ hear a voice, clear as a whistle. 

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. Coz, see, he's just an alien. Funny guy in a little bowtie. Sure, I might hang out with him a bit or share a cuppa with him. But that's not why I came along. I came along for _you_ , dearie. A ship, smaller on the outside, that can take me anywhere and anywhen and anyhow I want to go? I could have passed up the Doctor, but I'd have never passed you up, dear TARDIS."

She rested her hand on the console again, gingerly, and the lights remained steady. Clara raised an eyebrow. "Well done! Good for you, girl." She smoothed her hand over the metal in a soft caress. "You don't have to worry about me taking him away from you. He has to worry about me taking you away from him." The lights changed and Clara soothed with a cluck of her tongue. "Not like that, silly girl. I'd never do that. But you're the one I'm interested in."

She stopped with her back to the door and cocked her head to the side as she considered how they could seal the deal. Not with a handshake, of course, but... She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the door. The Doctor had locked it to keep anyone from wandering in, but he surely had a key. But she would hear the sound in time to be safe. 

"You don't trust me for some reason. Something about me makes you look at me all sideways, so I'm going to show you all my cards." She started with the top button of her dress, the one at her throat, and she watched the lights around her for signs of a response. She saw a flicker of light to her left and glanced over to confirm it was the holographic representation of her that the TARDIS had used for communication once before.

"What are you doing?" the TARDIS asked using her mouth and her voice.

"I'm making myself vulnerable for you. To you." She let the dress fall and stepped out of it, kicking it toward the hologram. It looked down at the discarded clothes, then looked up as Clara slid the straps of her slip over her shoulders and let it fall as well. 

"This is unnecessary," the TARDIS said, eyes wide as it examined Clara's nude body. If she didn't know better, she would say there was a trace of desire in the expression.

"Unnecessary, huh? Well then that makes it more fun." She grinned and held her arms up, elbows bent and hands even with her shoulders. "Well? What d'ya think?" She crossed her feet to do a spin, then looked at the hologram over her shoulder. She put her hands on her hips and shimmied them to draw the TARDIS' eyes to her buttocks. 

"A lovely young woman."

"Don't fall in love with me, TARDIS," Clara sighed. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the console again, ignoring the hologram gawking at her. She rested her hands on the console and looked up at the lights, leaning forward. "Well? Naked, defenseless, standing in front of you telling you I'm not a threat... what do you have to say to that?"

She gasped when a pair of blue-white hands appeared on her hips. She tensed and looked down where the ghostly fingers were lightly touching her, then looked over her shoulder to see the hologram was holding her from behind. "Don't be afraid." Her/The TARDIS' face was devoid of emotion, all-business, but somehow Clara knew it was trying to comfort her. There was a tingle where the hands were resting on her hips, and God, it was starting to hit her in just the right spot.

Then the console began to vibrate. Clara snapped her head around to look at it, lips parted as the tingling spread from the TARDIS' borrowed hands and met in the middle of her stomach before spiraling down... down to... Clara's eyes rolled back in her head as she lifted her heels, standing on her toes and sagging forward until her hips were flat against the edge of the console.

It was a steady buzz, and Clara could feel it all through her torso and up through her feet. Her fingers were steepled on the console and she wet her lips as they seemed to be turned into conductors for the tremors. The hologram acted as a lightning rod, directing every jolt and quake right where it needed to go. Her nipples tightened without being touched and she furrowed her brow, biting her lip when a whimper slipped free.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. "Oh, God. Oh! God!" She pressed back against the hologram, but her lower body simply passed into it. The tingles spread and she cried out, flattening her palms on the console and her feet on the floor as she thrust her hips forward and then snapped her knees together as she came without being touched. 

She sagged to the floor, sitting on her feet as she rested her sweaty forehead against the edge of the console. She hung from it, fingers tight on the edge as if she was dangling from a roof, fingers white and arms flexed. She turned her head to see that the TARDIS had ended the hologram and she was truly, completely alone. She exhaled, brushed her forehead against the edge of the console, and then looked up at the lights.

"Thank you, darling." She kissed the metal that had grown warm from contact with her body and brushed away the fog. "Does this mean we're cool now?" She arched her eyebrow, waiting for a response. She took the continued silence as an affirmative.

When she felt like she could move without creating aftershocks, she pushed herself up and gathered her clothes, dressing to await the Doctor's return. She didn't know if things would be better between her and the ancient ship now, but she knew they had just taken a big step in the right direction.


End file.
